


A Christmas Engagement

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Holiday, The Burrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Summary: Christmas Hermione/Ginny fluff piece.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 30





	A Christmas Engagement

Ginny toyed with green bow on the box in her hand. It had been difficult finding the perfect gift, but in the end, she was now completely and utterly sure she'd gotten the wrong thing. Knowing Hermione, she already had this book, or she hated it, or... there were a whole infinity number of things that were wrong with the gift. She glanced over her shoulder and wondered if she had time to turn back, go home, and find something, anything, else.  
“Ginny! There you are,” Hermione called running over and grabbing Ginny's arm, pulling her into the house. Ginny nodded allowing Hermione to lead her, it wasn't as if she could say she'd gotten the wrong thing, and run home.   
“Is everyone else here?” she asked looking around. It was Harry's turn to host Christmas, and since 12 Grimmauld place could hold everyone, that's where he was holding it.   
“I think so, it's a little hard to keep track sometimes,” Hermione admitted. “I've seen Harry and Draco, Ron and Luna, Fred or George – I'm not sure which one, Charlie and a trio of baby dragons. You're mum's having a fit over it.”   
“Are they in onsies?”  
“Yes, with matching little bibs and one has bows on her horns. Your dad's here, so are Bill, Fleur and their brood,” Hermione named counting on her fingers. Ginny laughed. This was one of reasons she loved Hermione. She seemed to be the only one who could actually keep with everyone in the Weasley clan.   
“And Percy?”  
“Not here yet, he apparently said he was coming, but no sign of him.”  
“He'd better come, or Mum will be furious and I'll be forced to hex him into next week again, remember the stunt he pulled at Easter?” Ginny asked causing Hermione to laugh. “Well, we'd better get inside, let the whole world know I'm here.”  
“Or we could stay out here, on the porch for a minute longer,” Hermione suggested taking Ginny's hand. “There's something I wanted to give you that I really, really don't want to give you in front of the whole family.”   
“Oh? Please tell me it's not a copy of How to Please Your Witch, because it would be super embarrassing if we gave each other the same thing,” Ginny said holding up the wrapped parcel in her hand. Hermione burst out laughing.   
“No, but I almost did buy that book.”   
“You mean, you don't already have it?”  
“No, I don't, and actually, I guess what I have does kind of go with that. Mind you, it's not a Christmas gift, it's something else,” Hermione babbled. Ginny raised an eyebrow. Hermione only babbled like this when she was nervous.   
“And what might it be?”  
“Ginny, this may come as shock, but I love you. I know, no one expected us to fall in love, and it's not been the easiest road,” Hermione paused as both girls thought about how Ron had taken the fact Hermione liked girls extremely hard. “but we persevered and only grew stronger. So, Genevra Weasely, will you please marry me?” Hermione asked pulling a small box from her pocket. She flipped it open to reveal a golden ring with center marquis cut ruby surrounded by smaller round diamonds. Ginny's mouth fell open and she nodded silently, her brown eyes wide in shock.   
“That's a 'yes' right?' Hermione asked looking into her girlfriend's eyes.   
“Yes, it's a yes,” Ginny answered as Hermione slid the ring onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her passionately.   
“Now, why don't we go inside and see how long it takes the boys to notice?” Hermione suggested with a mischievous smirk. Ginny nodded, tears of joy sparkling in the corners of her eyes.   
“You read my mind, Hermione, I love you.”   
“I love you too, Ginny, forever and always.”


End file.
